


Reluctant Hero

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [9]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take care of them, I'm going in after Cosmo," Ace declared before Vega could so much as protest. The detective heaved a sigh as the magician went running for the building front. Then he noticed one little boy looking up at him, then Ace. Then of one mind the entire troop of children started a mad dash after the dark haired magician.<br/>"Hey!" Vega yelped trying to give chase. One child stopped, turn and looked up thoughtfully.<br/>"Sorry. Cosmo is our leader and he said to stay by Mr. Ace and we're good gang members. We do what our leader says," the girl said solemnly, then grinned and ran to catch up with the others.<br/>Vega threw his hands in the air. Insane. Anyone that came in contact with those two simply became insane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Hero

written by Laura Boeff

 

“Cosmo!”   
 “Cosmo!”   
 Ace sprinted up the next flight of the stairs, feeling the thickening smoke tickle his lungs. He paused, spinning about, black cape whipping with him as he searched the next floor. The usually calm and collected magician was nearing a panic. His gray costume was soot covered, a small tear running along his shoulder where debris had struck during the first chemical explosion, hair a wild mess from his fall. It didn’t matter. What did matter was that his partner was somewhere in this mess. Somewhere near the epicenter of the explosion.   
 “Cosmo!” he screamed against the rising snap crackle of the fire. Damn, everything had become such a mess so quickly. Bad enough to be dealing with a mad bomber. Worse to be dealing with a mad bomber that was a complete imbecile. Ace pushed down the hall, feeling sweat trickle down his face. The chemical plant's monitoring room should be around here somewhere. It was where he had sent Cosmo. Wanting his younger partner to shut down the processing plant to further lower the risk of damage their mad-man might cause.   
 Unfortunately, that mad-man had still managed to wreck a great deal of havoc. Including the fire raging through the plant. A distant explosion sent shudders through the floor, and Ace stagger stepped against the turbulent disturbances. Fingers clenching as he looked briefly over his shoulder. The volatile chemicals were starting to mix, with less then ideal results.   
 Damn.   
 “Cosmo!” Ace called again, coughing as more acrid smoke trickled into his lungs. A moments lightheadedness overcame the dark haired man and Ace caught a door frame for balance. No. Oh damn, no! There was more then industrial chemicals in this buildings. Much more. Nerve toxins and hallucinogenics were here also. Produced for the military, under contracts that supposedly didn’t exist. Ace grabbed his cape, whipped it around his body, willing it to obey his commands. It did, as long as Ace had the strength, it would. The black cloth wrapped snug over his face; a barrier against the alien chemicals while allowing him to breath easily. For now. Even the black cloth could not filter out the mix forever.   
 So Ace hurried, through the main production area for the plant, feet pounding as he reached the next set of stairs on this floor. These were a metal ones, rising to a catwalk above where rested a small office cubicle overlooking the plant floor. After that was the ceiling. If Cosmo wasn’t there... Ace tossed the dark thought aside and started to ascended, clutching suddenly the rail as another explosion rocked the mammoth building. A wave of heat rushed up from below and Ace flinched as a plume of green fire briefly illuminated the quickly filling structure.   
 Not much longer before the whole place went up. So Ace hurried. He hit the catwalk running, the metal frame bouncing under his weight as he rushed to the small office. The smoke was thick here, almost blinding and his eyes stung, wet. The cape protected his breathing, but Ace felt the sting on every inch of exposed skin. Something definitely had gotten mixed in the smoke. Something not good. He had to get Cosmo out now. The teen would have no protection against the mix.   
 “Cosmo!” he cried again, voice slightly muffled by the cape as he threw the office door open. The smoke was no better here as he searched frantically about. From the equipment, he guessed that this was the monitoring room. A file cabinet fell over and a figure staggered out of the smoke filled shadows.   
 “Cosmo.” Ace felt relief wash through him at the sight of his younger partner. Cosmo looked a bit worst for ware, blood trickling from a small cut along his nose, jacket smudged with the oily smoke that filled the building. Cosmo coughed, looked at him and frowned uncertainly.   
 Probably having trouble seeing him. Ace moved forward, reaching for the young man.   
 Cosmo screamed and lashed out, a fist whistling past Ace’s face as he backpedaled hastily. With a feral snarl the teen followed with a left, face set in a determined snarl.   
 “Cosmo?” Ace called out in confusion as he blocked the blow, feeling his arm jar under the impact as he pushed the young man back. What the heck was going on? Cosmo skittered back to a corner, watching him warily, tears tracking down his face from the polluting smoke.   
 The smoke. Something was in the smoke. Damn! Cosmo was under the influence of something in the smoke. Ace held his hands out, to show he was unarmed. A peaceful gesture.   
 “Cosmo, it’s Ace,” he tried gently. “Your friend Ace.”   
 Cosmo swayed, eyes never leaving him, blinking madly against the thickening smoke. It seemed they had reached a stale mate. Cosmo in his corner, watching him distrustfully, and Ace uncertain how to proceed. They had to get out of here. The fire was just to damn close and there was the very real threat of the whole place going up in an explosion. If only he could get close enough to his partner, then he could relocate their butts out of here.   
 Bad idea. The moment Ace took a step forward Cosmo screamed and attacked again. Ace grunted as the young man’s fist clipped his jaw, but he caught the wrist and twisted it back behind Cosmo’s back, his friend crying out in pain at the maneuver.   
 “Easy, Cosmo, please!” Ace begged, trying not to lever to much pressure against the entrapped limp, lest he break it. Cosmo hissed and glared over his shoulder.   
 Ace felt the magic gather half a second before pain lanced through his forehead, ripping a cry from him as the world momentarily disappeared in a haze of red. He just barely caught hold of his senses as Cosmo bolted for the door. What the heck had just hit him?! No time to think about it as Ace almost unconsciously formed the magic staff, whipping it out. The headpiece exploded forth, trailing a rope, the barbed edges that unfolded from the headpiece sinking into the door frame just as Cosmo reached it. There was an inarticulate cry as Cosmo tripped over the rope, falling heavily to the catwalk outside.   
 Head still ringing from the magical blow, Ace retracted the staff and moved forward. Had to get Cosmo out of here. Had to get both of them out of here. If only Cosmo would work with him on this project.   
 He tackled the teen just as Cosmo made it half way up sending both of them back down to the catwalk. Cosmo let out a snarl but Ace couldn’t pay it any mind as he drew in his own magic.   
 In a haze of gold light the smoke and dark chemical building gave way to the sudden brightness of sunlight and fresh air. The transition was stunning even to Ace who had expected it as Cosmo let out a low groan beneath him.   
 “Sorry, Cosmo,” Ace breathed suddenly. Damn, no shield in place and the relocate was one of his more powerful spells. Ace levered up off his friend, and for a moment, Cosmo did nothing but lay there, curled up.   
 “Cosmo?” Ace called worriedly. The teen’s eyes snapped open, burning with hatred and pain and Ace cried out as Cosmo’s fingers wrapped around his throat, strong fingers digging into his windpipe.   
 Damn! Cosmo was still under the influence of whatever gas he had breathed in.   
 Ace brought his hands up, trying to free himself, but Cosmo didn’t seem so much intent on choking him as keeping contact with him. A feral gleam glittered in the gray eyes as Ace felt the magic again. He attempted to slam his own mental shield up, but they were never his forte, and he’d never once had to defend from his partner before.   
 The pain came again as before. Lancing through his forehead and drop kicking his world into that of one of agony. But this time the attack was more focused, more powerful, and Ace barely heard his own cry as he passed out.

***

 The world came back with a distinct *thud*. Ace flinched, and groaned, rolling to his side. What had hit him? It was all kind of blurry as he laid there studying an out of focus piece of stone.   
 ‘Whoever’s trying to sledge hammer my brain, please cut it out,’ he thought ruefully, wincing as he smiled. Oh.. man. What had hit him?   
 Cosmo had.   
 Ace flinched. Everything flooded back with that thought. Cosmo. Somehow Cosmo had lashed out and attacked him in a blind panic with a spell Ace never had even seen before.   
 And damn if it wasn’t effective.   
 With a groan, and a wince, Ace shoved himself up, the world dancing merrily around him. In the distance he heard fire-trucks, their blasting sirens above the roar of the fire that filled the sky with thick black smoke. He sat there and stared at it, realizing that he was on the far side of the parking lot, near the out buildings that walled the vast expanse of asphalt in. It’d been a bit of blind casting, but successful. He could feel a touch of pride in that.   
 “Cosmo?” he murmured, twisting to look around. His heart skipped a beat.   
 “Cosmo?!”   
 The teen was nowhere to be seen. There was not so much a trace of him. Panic rocketed through Ace and he was own his feet in heartbeat. And nearly off them equally as fast. One hand clutched his head, as if trying to offer equilibrium, as Ace stared feverishly about. He saw someone running toward him. Vaguely Vega shaped, but it wasn’t important.   
 “Cosmo!” he screamed again, staggering, head ringing with his own raised voice. What had happened? Where was his young friend? The dread became a sick worry. Cosmo had been suffering the mix of chemicals released in the fire. There was no telling what he had breathed in and how it was effecting him. A good number of the chemicals that plant made were also lethal.   
 Ace stumbled across the tarmac even as he started to lose coordination with his body. Cosmo hadn’t been the only one the breath in the chemicals. Ace simply had prevented himself from inhaling any large amounts. But it seemed to be enough to tilt his world on end.   
 “Cosmo!” Ace stared around at a lost. Where was he? Where the heck was he?!   
 He had to stay awake. Had to! But his body was just not agreeing on this point as Ace heard someone talking to him, catching him as he fell, darkness snagging at his vision.   
 Damn it!   
 “Cosmo!”

***

 “Ohhhh.” Faintly he was aware of the noise. Even more faintly aware that he was the one that made it, but right now he really didn’t care.   
 “Quiet, you got to be quiet,” a voice whispered urgently. Coolness touched his forehead and it he flinched away. It was such an antithesis to the stinging heat he felt behind his eyes that it was painful. He tried to form words. Was sure he knew how, but all that came out was a thick gurgle.   
 “Shh.. please be quiet. We’ll get in trouble,” the voice begged, more urgently. The coolness came again, wiping across his face, rivulets of cold striking through the heat. He flinched again, but this time it wasn’t so painful. Quiet. Someone was asking him to be quiet. He could do that. Heck, right now it’d be real easy to do. Cosmo let himself slip quietly back into the darkness. Yeah, he could be real quiet right now.

***

 “Ace, you should have stayed at the hospital.”   
 “I have to find Cosmo,” Ace hissed, scrubbing his hair dry even as he outpaced the large detective, entering the computer control room. Angel was there, suspended in mid air, pulsing steadily.   
 “Any luck, Angel?”   
 “I have completed the trace, Ace. Cosmo’s com unit is located at 678 Brosen St.,” she reported calmly, though worry tinted her words. Ace shoved a hand through his damp hair, laying it back and worrying no more about the unruly wet locks.   
 “Okay, feed the coordinates into the Racer,” he ordered.   
 “Ace!” Vega wailed as he pushed past. With a snort the cop followed.   
 “Ace, let me go get him. You’re in no shape.”   
 No.. he wasn’t.  He hurt like hell and just couldn’t seem to shake this headache. He’d come to in the hospital emergency room, with Vega nearby. Neither the cop, nor the emergency ward doctors had been happy when he insisted on checking out. Between the fight with the mad bomber, and Cosmo, Ace was at the end of his rope. But that had never stopped him before, and it wasn’t going to now. Cosmo needed him. As in the past, that single fact would raise a protective instinct in him like no other. Ace’s own well-being came completely secondary when his young friend was in trouble.   
 Vega was arguing still as the door to the vehicle bay slid open. Vega meant well. Was worried about him and would be more then willing to go after Cosmo, but it wasn’t that easy. Ace simply leapt over the safety rail, ignoring the stairs and landing on the vehicle bay floor.   
 “Cosmo was exposed to an unknown combination of chemicals, Derek,” he reiterated, having had already explained it to Vega once. A shudder touched him at the memory. Cosmo blindly attacking him. Whatever he had breathed messing him up to the point that Ace’s presence through the empathic link hadn’t even registered. Sending his partner against him. Making him willing to attack. To wield the spell Cosmo had hurled against him. Ace clenched his teeth as he jumped into the Racer. A spell he might have to face again, if Cosmo was still under the chemical's effect.   
 “He was messed up enough to not even recognize me. There is no knowing what condition he’s in now. And truth is, Derek, the only way to really fight a magic user is with a magic user.”   
 Vega ran to catch up, the canopy nearly hitting him as he fairly fell into the back seat.   
 “You could at least let me drive,” he snapped. Ace grinned over his shoulder briefly.   
 “What? And miss an opportunity to make a few more of your hairs white?”   
 Vega glared. “You took care of that just fine a long time ago, Ace.”   
 Ace just smiled slightly and floored it.

***

 “Hey.” The world rocked and he didn’t like it. “Hey. You going to wake up?”   
 Cosmo groaned and shifted, rolling onto his side as he forced his lids to open. His eyes burned. Feeling gritty, and dry, and vaguely he rubbed at them. Oh man. Who had invited the headache that had taken residency in the back of his head? It sure hadn’t been him.   
 “Hey.”   
 Cosmo blinked, confused in the dim light and tried to bring some focus to the person in front of him. A few more blinks helped clear up the picture. Cosmo feeling his eyes water against the gritty dryness.   
 What had happened? Dimly he remembered a fire. Yeah, something about a bomber in a building, big building...   
 “You hungry?”   
 The question jerked Cosmo’s attention back to the person in front of him. Even though the light was dim here -the only illumination a portable camping light that was set on an old milk crate- Cosmo could make out the little girl sitting in front of him.   
 She couldn’t be a day over six. Thin, with long, stringy brown hair. She wore a t-shirt that was perhaps two sizes to big for her, and had been repaired a number of times, and jeans so worn that only threads kept her knees from popping out.   
 “Hi,” he croaked, the grittiness in his eyes matched by that in his throat. Cosmo swallowed reflexively and coughed.   
 “Quiet. You can’t make to much noise,” the girl proclaimed in a worried rush. Cosmo swallowed and frowned.   
 “Why?” he whispered. Man, he’d kill for an aspirin. He felt like... well.. like hell. Man, he wished he could remember the party that had caused this hangover.   
 “Here.” The girl held out an open soda can. Until that moment Cosmo hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. The girls aversion to answering his question was forgotten as he grabbed the can greedily, slugging it down in great gulps.   
 He heard a childish giggle and made himself stop short of polishing off the soda. The girl was smiling and snickering at him. Yeah, Cosmo mused, he probably did look kind of spastic.   
 “Thanks,” he rasped, throat no longer gritty, but still raw feeling. Smoke, he distantly remembered smoke, and feeling real weird in the head.   
 “I got you some food.” The girl held out a number of snack bars and an apple.   
 “Thanks again.” Cosmo smiled, taking the offered gift. “Who are you?”   
 The girl ducked her head shyly. “I’m Mickey.”   
 “Mickey?”   
 She blushed. “You know.. as in the mouse. Squeak, squeak,” she giggled.   
 Yeah. That name fit her in a way.   
 “Nice to meet you, Mickey,” Cosmo said, offering his hand. Mickey took it and shook it enthusiastically. “I’m Cosmo.”   
 Mickey frowned. “That’s a weird name.”   
 Cosmo laughed. “Thanks. You’re so good for my ego.”   
 That made the little girl giggle again as Cosmo looked around. He was in a small room. A very small room, the walls completely bare. In fact, there was no furniture at all besides the milk crate with it’s camp light and the old blanket he was lying on. Where the heck was he?   
 No matter. He had to call Ace. He wasn’t still clear on what had happened, but the fact that he was here meant it wasn’t good.   
 Cosmo blinked. Then frowned.   
 “Uhm, where’s my com bracelets?” he asked curiously, for the first time noticing his exposed wrists. The com units were almost a permanent attachment to his body. Cosmo had learned long ago the importance of having a ready communication source. Wryly, he noticed the extreme tan lines from where they usually rested. The skin even paler then his normal complexion, attesting to how much he wore them.   
 “Uhm, well...” Mickey fidgeted. “Roth sort of sold them yesterday. It was the only way to get the food for you,” she explained quietly. “I’m sorry.”   
 Cosmo blinked. The food for him? He looked around again. Something was seriously wrong here. He felt it. Drumming up a smile, Cosmo nodded.   
 “That’s okay,” he sighed. “Where’s the nearest phone?”   
 Mickey shrugged. “I don’t know.”   
 “You don’t know?” Cosmo paused. “Where are your parents?”   
 Another shrug. “I don’t know.”   
 That set off Cosmo’s personal alarms. This little girl didn’t know where her parents were?   
 “Mickey. Where am I, and how did I get here?”   
 She brightened at a question she could answer. “You’re in the big brick building. You were in the storage room. You’re not suppose to be in there. No one is. I found you.” She seemed to take a point of pride in that.   
 “Thanks,” Cosmo offered and Mickey smiled shyly.   
 “Well.... I got Roth and Susan and we brought you here. You were really weird. All talking to yourself and everything. But we kept you secret. Good and secret.”   
 “Why did you have to keep me secret?”   
 Mickey’s smile dimmed. “They would have killed you if they found you. I didn’t want that. You’ve got pretty hair.”   
 Cosmo was floored. Not by the odd compliment, but the revelation. This child, and her friends, had saved him from someone? Someone who would kill him? But who?   
 He winced as the headache flared. Eyes closing briefly against the pain.   
 “I’ve got to go,” Mickey declared, pushing herself with a child awkwardness.   
 “Wait!” Cosmo exclaimed. He needed answers, and currently, Mickey was his only source of information. He surged up and promptly fell back as the world swirled around him.   
 Ohhh... that did not feel good.   
 “Are you okay?” Mickey was frowning down at him worriedly.   
 “No,” he answered honestly. Her frown deepened.   
 “Well. You sleep. I’ve got to go. They’ll be doing the head count soon. You stay here and stay quiet. I’ll come back in the evening.”   
 “Mickey, I need to reach a phone,” Cosmo said weakly.   
 “We don’t have one. Now just rest. I’ll be back.”   
 He wanted to protest but Mickey was already at the small door set in the wall. A heavy, squat, steel affair that she had to strain to open.   
 “Sleep tight,” she called before leaving.   
 “Thanks, Mickey,” Cosmo mumbled as the door closed. He rubbed futilely at his face, wishing the damn headache would just kill him and leave already. Even as he felt his tenuous hold on consciousness slipping Cosmo couldn’t get the questions out of his head. Where was he and what the heck was going on here?

***

 “Quick pawn,” Vega rumbled disdainfully, studying the ragged store front. Ace made no comment. They were close to the chemical factory. In the cities industrial district, along the fringes of its red light entertainment. But he couldn’t figure it out. Why would Cosmo’s com register here? Only one way to find out.   
 A bell chimed as they entered. The interior, if possible, even more dingy and cluttered looking then the street outside. Glass cabinets were everywhere, and every imaginable ‘thing’ that wouldn’t fit inside them, was stacked on top of them.   
 Vega glanced at Ace as the large man moved amongst the tittering debris. He looked so out of place here. The pinnacle of grace and style amongst the dregs of low class business.   
 “Be right there,” a gruff voice called from behind a stack of file cabinets. Vega moved to catch up with Ace. It would not be good to let Ace get out of range. Not looking the way he looked. Face cold, set.   
 “Where is it, Angel?” Ace said softly into his com.   
 “Twelve feet southwest of your position, Ace,” Angel answered curtly. Vega looked and found a glass case, reaching it before Ace. There, tucked in the right corner was Cosmo’s familiar wrist com units.   
 He heard a slight gasp from the magician, and immediately offered a hand to his arm.   
 “This doesn’t mean Cosmo isn’t okay, Ace,” Vega said immediately. Though it wasn’t the first thought that went through his head. The first thought was undoubtedly the one Ace had had. That Cosmo was.... Vega stopped himself. There had to be a better reason. Had to be!   
 “Boy, do you two stick out,” a man laughed behind them. Both turned on the heavyset gentlemen that wandered out, his bulk undulating around the brick-a-brack tossed liberally about.   
 “What can I do for you?”   
 “Where did you get these com units?” Ace demanded immediately, with no politeness in his voice. Vega groaned silently. That was not the way to get people to talk to you. But being cordial was the last thing on the man’s mind.   
 “Pawn. Everything here’s pawned,” the man chuckled as if Ace were dense. He came alongside.   
 “Which ones you interested in?”   
 “The matching wrist guards. There,” Vega said pointing. The man nodded.   
 “Yeah. Those are nice aren’t they. Got a hell of a coverage area with those. Just got them in last night,” the man went on as he opened the cabinet and withdrew the bracelets.   
 “Who brought them in?” Ace hissed, fingers brushing over the familiar equipment. The store keeper gave him a dark smirk.   
 “Hell if I remember. I get half a dozen trades a day, at least,” he muttered.   
 “Red haired, young man,” Ace started. “About 5’ 10”, 18 years old.”   
 “I don’t remember.” The store keep waved it off.   
 Vega saw Ace just barely keep his temper; a cheek muscle jumping.   
 “Please. It is rather important,” Ace said softly, laying one hand flat on the glass display. Just beneath his fingers a flash of green was visible. The storekeeper eyed it curiously. Then smiled.   
 “No one been in here by that description,” he declared, hand laying beside Ace’s. “Not in the last few days. Beyond that, I honestly won’t remember.”   
 Ace flinched and withdrew his hand. The bill, Vega couldn’t see the amount, disappeared into the store owners grip. But it must have been generous because the man stayed with them.   
 “Then who brought these in?” Vega nodded to the bracelets. The storekeeper looked at the wrist units, then the bill in his hand. The money seemed to help him come to a decision.   
 “Roth. Kid’s name is Roth. He occasionally comes by and checks things out. This is the first times he’s ever brought something in,” the storekeeper went on.   
 “What’s he look like?” Ace asked, still softly. His hand had never left the com units. As if he could discern some clue from being in contact with them. Vega knew better. The man was just trying to control his emotions and using the reminder of Cosmo as an anchor.   
 “Look... I’ve told you too damn much already. If you’re not going to buy them...”   
 “You have received stolen goods, mister...” Vega interjected calmly. The storekeepers eyes narrowed.   
 “Harkins. And don’t give me that stolen goods crap. Roth’s no thief. Heck, the kids only six years old. If that,” he spat.   
 Vega, without missing a beat, produced his badge.   
 “Six, or sixty, I don’t care. Until we find Roth I would be more then happy to charge you with receiving stolen property, and hold you responsible in lue of a more subtable suspect,” Vega said, with deceptive cheerfulness. Harkins muttered, and cursed, then muttered again.   
 “About yah high.” Harkin’s hand was about three and a half feet from the floor. “Brown hair, kind of long. I always see him with an older blond guy. The fellow never comes in here, hangs outside by the phone booth, but he’s a real bruiser. Blond, about 6 foot, weight lifter, with the ugliest haircut you ever saw. Looks like someone stuck a bowl on his head and used it for a guide. And were drunk when they did it! They come this way maybe once a month in the evening. Usually the kid only looks around,” he went on. “That’s all I can tell ya. The kid’s never been a problem. Rather quiet. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him talk. He just brought these in yesterday. Heck, he wouldn’t even take any money. He just raided my fridge.” The storekeep gestured to a small fridgerator tucked in the corner. “That’s all I know.”   
 Vega paused and studied the man, then nodded. Harkins had nothing to gain by holding out. Between Ace’s bribe, and his threat, the man had everything to gain in cooperating.   
 “Thank you,” Ace said suddenly, producing a hundred dollar bill and blithely placing it on the glass as the com unit disappeared into his other hand.   
 Harkins took the bill, then nodded grudgingly to Ace.   
 “No problem. Least you got manners,” he snorted, casting Vega a dark look. Vega just smiled as Ace headed out, and followed his friend.   
 “Ace?” Vega asked softly, outside. Ace didn’t answer immediately, the magician studying the bracelets in his hands. They then disappeared into the folds of his cape, magic taking care of them.   
 “We’ll find him,” Ace said simply. Vega nodded. It was the attitude they needed.   
 “Any ideas where to start?”   
 “Not a one,” Ace admitted, though it didn’t seem to stop him from walking. Vega followed worriedly.

***

 Cosmo stirred. Or tried, muscles aching and sore. He’d been awake for a while, but lacking the strength to move. His throat was still as raw feeling as before, and the headache hadn’t really improved, but now his muscles were giving him hell. Cramping up tight all over. Would this day never end?   
 He let himself float for a moment. Just what the heck had happened? Bits and pieces were coming to him. But nothing firm.   
 “Damn,” he hissed as another spike of worry lanced through his thoughts.   
 Ace.   
 Ace was worried, undoubtedly about him, and he had no way to call his partner and let him know he was all right. Cosmo fumed, well, alive at least. The all right part was still in debate. Weakly, he reached out to gather the magic to form a shield, to guard himself from Ace’s projections. And just as before the magic skittered in his grip. Slipped away from him as if water in his hands.   
 Man, that only happened when he’d pushed his casting limits. Had he pushed his casting limits? He remembered... something. Doing something... but just what refused to be revealed at the moment.   
 Ahh... damn. So Cosmo rested, and concentrated on Ace’s emotions for a while. Bad. The magician was worked up bad. The older man’s worry and distress almost tangible. He had to contact Ace. Get word to him.   
 That meant getting up.   
 Okay, he could do this.   
 With a groan, Cosmo forced muscles to obey, rocked slightly then rolled himself to his side, then to his hands and knees.   
 Ohhh... Unfun in every way. Cosmo closed his eyes against the nausea that rose in him, and gulped.   
 No fun at all.   
 That and he had to go to the bathroom. Man.... Cosmo took several deep breaths, attempting to convince his body there was no reason to be ill. At last, it seemed to listen, and he took another look around. Still the same. Still the stark, empty room as before. But at least it wasn’t spinning.   
 Okay, goal number one achieved. He was kneeling. Now for standing.   
 With a shove Cosmo pushed him self upright and teetered precariously, stumbling back till he hit a wall and rested against it. The nausea came again, but he fought it, breath raspy and labored. Man, he didn’t need that! His lung was healed from his little run in with Marvin Jones, just barely, but this was not the kind of aggravation it, or he, needed.   
 What had happened?! He’d give good money to get that answer. More bits and pieces floated to him as he rested. Fire... and yelling. Ace yelling at him. Must’ve been something for Ace to yell at him. He remembered... fighting... Ace?   
 Him, fighting Ace?   
 What the heck? Cosmo fought to reform the memory, bring some kind of clarity, but it darted from his grasp. Hid behind the pounding headache in the back of his skull. With a frustrated snort he let it go. It would come to him in time. That, and man... he still needed to go to the bathroom.   
 Well... there was definitely none here. That meant he would have to look elsewhere, and the only other “elsewhere” was through the low steel door.   
 Legs gaining strength Cosmo made it to the door and cracked it open. Not the easiest task due to its weight, but he got it opened enough to look beyond. And gasped. Whoa! And Ace thought his room was a pig sty.   
 Pulling the door open farther, Cosmo eased into the silent room beyond. It look like an old locker room. Battered metal lockers lined the walls, paint peeling from them. But in the center, where changing benches would have been, were blankets and old mattresses, and a few tattered and torn sleeping bags. All dirty and worn. Cosmo wrinkled his nose. The smell was not overpowering, but it was unpleasant as he stepped gingerly amongst the rag tag nest. A few toys were strewn about. A doll here, a toy car there, but other than that the room lacked any other form of possession.   
 Stunned, Cosmo turned and just looked. Then noticed the bathroom   
 “Hallelujah, there is a God,” he breathed, making a beeline for it. After relieving himself Cosmo returned to exploring the locker room. There was an eerie familiarity about the place. It stirred unpleasant memories of his gang life. Of the nights spent huddled in abandoned housing, using what blankets and sheets they could cobble for warmth. Nesting together like a pack of rats.   
 Cosmo shivered. Yeah, way too familiar.   
 He headed toward the only other door in the room. Paused, listening outside for a few moments. There was some distant noise, but nothing distinct. Cautiously he opened it to investigate, and let it shut just as quickly.   
 Oh.... man!   
 The biggest, ugliest guy Cosmo had ever laid eyes on in his life was standing by the door and armed to the teeth. Not good. Not at all. Cosmo backed away uncertainly. Now what? His magic was still fickle. Heck, he couldn’t even form a shield, let alone whip up an invisibility, or anything else. And he was without communication as well.   
 “Okay Cosmo. You’re a smart guy. Figure something out,” he murmured. He wasn’t going through the front door any time soon. Sooo, it was up to Cosmo to see if there was a back door.

***

 “Ace, damn it. You need to rest,” Vega snarled as they turned down yet another street. They’d been walking for half the day now. Scouring the industrial district relentlessly. Stopping and asking anyone they saw if they had seen Cosmo. No one had, and every negative answer seem to push the magician all the more. And Vega watched unhappily as the fruitless hours ate at the dark haired man.   
 “He has to be around here somewhere,” Ace muttered darkly, never stopping.   
 “Ace. You need to rest. Cosmo isn’t the only one who breathed in chemicals at that fire. I’ll get some men out here. Have them do the footwork,” Vega offered diplomatically. Ace stopped and spun on him.   
 “And what if Cosmo is still messed up from the chemicals? What if he attacks them? How do you think they’ll react to that?” Ace snapped. Derek sighed and laid a hand on his younger friends shoulder.   
 “Ace.” He shook his head. “Ace, you have to take care of yourself as well. I know you, I know you’ll keep at this till you drop and that won’t help Cosmo. You have to....”   
 ‘Now hold on a minute.’ Vega’s attention suddenly found a new point of interest as his brow creased. With a small gasp he moved past Ace, the magician turning in confusion at the abrupt end to his pep talk.   
 “What is it?” Ace asked softly, coming alongside, following. Vega frowned and stared intensely, nodding slightly to himself.   
 “I think I just found our guy. The blond fellow that was with the kid Roth.” Vega was already moving, heading toward a seedy looking bar that was across the street and down a way. Ace was right beside him, cape billowing out as both men broke into a run. The blond man Vega had noticed was stumbling across the parking lot, obviously intoxicated, and heading toward a null-grav bike parked in front of the building.   
 “Hey.. wait up,” Vega called out as they crossed the street. The man turned, frowned at them then proceeded to get on the bike.   
 “Damn!” Vega snarled, trying to urge more speed from his body. Ace let out an equally determined snarl, sprinting past.   
 “We just want to talk to you,” Vega called as the bike roared to life. The man cast them another worried glance as the bike lifted and stabilized, but Ace unhesitantly leapt in front of the machine using his body as a barrier. That set the blond man back as he frowned at the dark haired magician.   
 “We just want to talk to you,” Ace assured in a no-nonsense voice.   
 Vega, panting, caught up and stood with Ace.   
 “You’re not in trouble, we just need to ask you some questions about your little brother,” Vega said between gasps. The blond man pulled back, confused.   
 “Brother?” he muttered thickly, looking at them puzzled. Ace frowned and cast a quick glance to Vega. This had to be the guy. There was no missing that haircut. The shop keeper was right. It was ugly!   
 “Your brother Roth. You were at the pawn shop the other day,” Vega went on.   
 The blond man’s confusion became definite worry as the bike revved suddenly.   
 “Ace!” Vega just caught Ace and pulled his friend out of the way as the bike surged forward. Both men stumbling as the large machine roared past.   
 Ace ripped free of his grip, hands slamming together then separating, producing the magic staff. The magician whipped it out with all his strength, sending it spinning. The slender projectile caught the biker smartly alongside the head, taking him off the machine all together.   
 Even as the man rolled to a stop, sluggishly getting up, Ace was moving, running toward him.   
 “Don’t hurt him, Ace!” Vega hollered, not real certain of his friends mental state at the moment. Where Cosmo’s safety was concerned the magician could become very single minded and very dangerous.   
 Ace caught the blond man’s arm as he made it to his feet and just ducked the roundhouse swing. Ace blocked the second swing and leapt back from the third.   
 “Damn it. We just want to talk,” Vega snarled, grabbing one arm as Ace caught the other.   
 “Off me, man,” the blond snarled, jerking madly. Vega grunted as he nearly broke free. Damn. The man was a muscle bound brute just like the pawn shop keeper had said, and drunk on top of it.   
 “We just want to ask you about Roth,” Vega went on, hoping to get this guy settled down. It didn’t work. At the kids name, his struggles doubled.   
 “Off,” he snarled, getting a grip on Ace’s shirt and jerking him off balance, sending Ace to the ground. Without Ace’s help Vega had little chance of holding the weight lifter and went for another tactic, throwing himself into the muscle man. The blond grunted in surprise at his tackle, caught him, and rolled him aside where Vega joined Ace in the dirt.   
 “No,” Vega gasped as Ace tired to rise, grabbing his arm. The blond was running back to his bike, leaping on and bringing the machine to life.   
 “Let me go,” Ace hissed.   
 “Ace, sit your butt down and trust me for a change,” Vega snarled, jerking him down hard. They both watched as the blond punk made a break-neck run for it. Panting, feeling a new set of bruises forming, Vega lounged back and watched the man dwindle out of sight.   
 “This had better be good, Vega,” Ace growled. Vega chuckled and smiled slightly.   
 “You’re not the only one with nifty gadgets, Ace,” Vega told him, pulling out his phone, hitting speed dial.   
 “Hello, Ms. LaSage. Yes, I’m in the field right now. What? Oh, let the Captain stew. What I need you to do is activate a tracer unit for me. I.D. 5647.  Full scan and print out,” Vega said pleasantly into the unit, smiling unconsciously as he always did when talking to his secretary. “Yes, that’s all I need. Thank you, Ms. LaSage.”   
 Vega shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked over to Ace who was smiling wryly back at him.   
 “You slipped a tracker unit on him,” Ace chuckled, impressed. Vega nodded   
 “Yep. You learn a few thing out on the streets, Ace. Even when you’re a cop. Now...” He shoved himself to his feet with a groan. “Now, we are going to go back to the Express so you can rest while we wait to find out where Mr. All Muscle No Brain ends up for the night. Then we can pay a visit,” Vega declared, helping Ace up.   
 Ace laughed and patted him on the shoulder.   
 “Even after all this time you can still surprise me,” he chuckled.   
 Vega snorted and nodded.   
 “Wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t. Come on.”

***

 Cosmo peered thoughtfully into the air-conditioning vent. At one time he might have fit -maybe- but not now. He’d grown about as tall as he was going to get, but in the last year he’d definitely filled out, shoulders wide now and no way capable of squeezing into that confined space.   
 He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. There had to be a way out of here. A way not to be seen. Just stifling a scream of frustration Cosmo turned and froze as the door started to swing open.   
 Oh.... damn!   
 He all but flung himself down, rolling hastily beneath an old bench that was bolted to the floor and attempted to make himself as small as possible. Eyes wide and ears sharp, Cosmo all but stopped breathing as he heard the door swing completely open and hit into the wall.   
 “Go on,” a deep voice rumbled, followed by the shuffling of a dozen feet and the occasional soft whisper. There was more movement, the sound of wheels turning and more noise after that as the door closed, Cosmo just making out the distant click of a bolt being thrown while the noise level skyrocketed.   
 Frowning, he dared to peek out. Across the room was perhaps half a dozen children give or take. They were gathered around an old cart, one child, Mickey in fact, was handing out small foil wrapped packages to the other children who talked softly to each other. Except two boys were getting into a friendly shoving match. As everyone received their bundles.   
 With their little treasures in hand, the children went and settled down, opening the foil and revealing food. Sort of... Cosmo made a face as his eyes turned to the shoving match. It was getting rough. One boy suddenly grabbed the others food and ran for it, his prize held high. Frowning, the other children watched but didn’t interfere as the boy who had just lost his supper wailed and gave chase, the first boy laughing and keeping one step ahead of him.   
 That was till he reached Cosmo’s hiding spot. The teen rolled out and onto his feet easily, the little boy sliding to a halt in surprise at the sudden appearance of an adult in front of him. Cosmo nipped the foil package from his hand and tossed it absently.   
 “Didn’t you learn it’s not right to steal, little dude?” he quipped lightly.   
 “Cosmo!” Mickey came running over. “You can’t be out here! You have to stay hidden.” She was definitely not happy, eyes darting to the door. She was not alone, Cosmo looked with her, but apparently the children’s little screaming rampage was ignored. Given the way kids were, this was not surprising.   
 “Here you go, bud.” Cosmo handed the bundle back to it’s original owner and the boy smiled shyly up at him, scampering off before his food could be lost again. The first boy glared up, then opened his mouth to scream.   
 And received a smack to the back of his head for his attempt.   
 “He’s my friend,” Mickey declared. “Don’t you dare tattle tale on him. You were just being a bully anyway.”   
 Cosmo couldn’t hide his grin as his young rescuer reamed out her companion. For some reason, he suspected if Vega had a child, this would be her. The boy rubbed the back of his head and glared, so Cosmo knelt down to be eye level and held out his hand.   
 “I’m Cosmo,” he introduced himself. The boy glared at the hand, then him, then huffed and stalked off to a pile of blankets with his own food. Cosmo sighed and watched, then turned as Mickey took his hand.   
 “You can’t be here Cosmo. You have to hide,” she tugged ineffectually on his arm, urging him in the direction of the sideroom he had been secreted away in.   
 “Mickey, what am I hiding from?” he asked, holding his ground. Mickey didn’t give up easily, but she seemed to finally realize that she had no chance to budge the teenager. At least, not without the help of her friends.   
 “Freddy and his associates. That’s who will find you.” She had to pronounce associates slowly and Cosmo didn’t doubt the word held little relevance to her. To her it just meant bad people.   
 It meant the same to him.   
 “You can’t hide me forever, Mickey,” he argued. She bit her lip and frowned.   
 “Can try.”   
 Cosmo laughed and grinned. It seemed to do wonders, for Mickey smiled shyly at him.   
 “How about you introduce me?” he suggested. Mickey seemed to think about it, then nodded.   
 “Okay.” And Cosmo was led to the room’s center and sat down. The children gathered. Not too close, but near enough to give him a good looking over.   
 Mickey proceeded to give a very careful introduction of every child. There were seven of them all together. The youngest five the oldest six and a half.   
 “Sooo, what do all you little tikes do here?” he couldn’t help but ask. Another girl, Susan, answered.   
 “We make stuff.”   
 Cosmo quirked an eyebrow.   
 “Make stuff?”   
 They all nodded in tandem.   
 “Yup. Make vials of....” Mickey started then sighed. “Can’t never ‘memeber how to call the stuff.” she admitted with a blush.   
 “What’s it look like?” Cosmo prodded.   
 “Pretty,” Joey piped up. “Orange liquid. We put it in these little glass jars with little needles. Mickey’s the oldest and puts on the needles,” Joey pointed out proudly.   
 Mickey nodded. “Have to be careful not to touch needles. I did once.” A shiver ran through the little girl and the youth fled her face in the light of painful memories. “Made me feel bad, real bad. Was sick for days.”   
 Cosmo offered a sympathetic smile, unsure of what to say.   
 “Sounds odd. Orange liquid?”   
 “They got a nickname for it,” another child offered.... Ferris if Cosmo remembered right.   
 “Cool. What is it?”   
 “Slamdance.”   
 A punch to the stomach wouldn’t have left Cosmo feeling this breathless. Slamdance? Drugs. These kids were packaging street drugs? Not just any drug, one of the most lethal and addictive ones.   
 Oh man...   
 But why?   
 “They use you guys to package this stuff?”   
 Another group nod.   
 Cosmo was trying to think. Okay, there had to be a reason. And it came to him as he stared at the wide eyed, young faces. Control. The kids were easy to control, to manage. Perfect slave labor. Captive in the cities industrial district, under the cruel and watchful eyes of the drug lords they worked for. Man... Cosmo had heard rumors of such.. slave rackets, but never imagined...   
 Here... in Electro city.   
 “Do any of you know where your parents are?”   
 Silence rained and various uncomfortable looks passed over the children’s faces.   
 “They said, they sold us,” Sandy started slowly.  “But I don’t believe them. I... I was playing in the park when Wicked grabbed me. Freddy said he had paid for me and I was his.. but.. Mommy and Daddy...”   
 Joey crawled over and hugged her tight and Cosmo tried to breathe past the lump in his throat. Kidnapped and forced into slave labor. The perfect set up for the drug lords. Labor at the cost of food alone, and if anything went wrong, that same labor was completely disposable.   
 “It’s late...” Mickey said softly, getting up. “We’s got to sleep now.”   
 Cosmo went this time when she urged him up. His mind was reeling with what he had learned, trying to sort out if he could do anything....   
 No.   
 Not if he could do. What he would do! He smiled at Mickey as she led him to his “room”. Definitely do!   
 “Mickey, can you do me a favor?” he asked, kneeling down to be eye level with her.   
 “Sure, Cosmo,” was her unhesitant answer. He grinned.   
 “I need you to make me a map of everything you guys know about this place. The areas you work in and everything around it. Can you do that for me? Somehow, without being caught?”   
 Mickey frowned and chewed on her lip.   
 “Yea, I think we could do that. We’ve got chalk. Roth got it when he went out. Tomorrow we could make you a map,” she decided at last. Cosmo rewarded her with a broad grin.   
 “Cool, thanks, Mickey. You said Roth goes out? Does he go often, can he talk to anyone?”   
 Mickey’s face dropped and her eyes darted to the side, towards were a boy went quietly about making his bed.   
 “Roth can’t talk at all. They... hurt him. They take him with them on deliveries, to make them look less sus-spi-sous. Occasionally, they let him stay in a pawn shop, but they never let him go anywhere else and they never let him out of their sight. Sorry,” Mickey explained. Cosmo nodded and tentatively patted her shoulder.   
 “That’s okay. Just trying to figure things out,” he assured, eyes going to the young Roth. Hurt him she had said. He could only imagine. Didn’t want to really... The boy was perhaps six years old, if that much. He felt his gut clench.   
 “Good night, Cosmo.” Mickey’s voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He dug up a smile for her.   
 “Goodnight, Mickey.”

***

 Vega blinked and flinched suddenly from his doze, blinking the world into to focus around him. He was, in all places, the computer control room. The electronic heart of the Magic Express. Currently parked in the lone chair in the whole, vast room, and vaguely pleased to find it was a rather comfortable chair. Comfortable enough for him to doze on and off in. He immediately dismissed the cold cup of coffee abandoned on the control board and look up at the electronic map on one of Angel’s main heads-up displays. It seemed the blinking tracer had yet to move. Had held the same position for... -Vega checked his watch- about three hours now. It was a safe bet their perp had hit his home, or whatever passed for it.   
 Shoving himself up, Vega stretched and attempted to limber up. He’d claimed this place for his own after seeing Ace to bed. Allowing no alternatives to the exhausted magician. Ace had gone, grousing he didn’t need to be tucked in. Vega smiled, and just for that, Vega had tucked him in, receiving a dark glare from the younger man.   
 That had been hours ago.   
 Scrubbing a hand across his face, Vega stared thoughtfully as the screen, reading the detailed information on the tracers current location. They’re boy liked to party. He’d hit every dive across Electro Cities east side, but in the end he had gone home. What was odd was the location. An old machine shop in the industrial district. Vega felt decades of intuition twitch. The same industrial district Ace had lost Cosmo in. Something smiled rotten and it wasn’t his socks. Feeling the sleep fall away with the puzzle, Vega mused at what to do. Only way to find out what was going on was to check the scene out himself.   
 “Angel, is Ace still asleep?”   
 “Yes, lieutenant Vega. Should I wake him?”   
 “No, no that’s the last thing he needs,” Vega declared hastily. Vega frowned for a second then sighed. No, Ace needed his sleep too damn much. Vega was more then capable of doing his own surveillance. He was the cop afterall, even if Ace liked to play crimefighter. The magician could sit this one out. In his condition it was the best thing. Of course, Ace would be mad at him, but that wasn’t a first either. Thus resolved, Vega opted for a quick shower and onto business.

***

 Morning had brought another hasty greeting and breakfast from Mickey as the little troop of children went about the toiling routine of their lives. The moment Cosmo was sure the locker room was secure, he started to prowl around for anything of use.   
 Escape was honestly no longer a problem for him, he had his magic back. It was still... jumpy, but he had it. Had tentatively tested it out by tossing the milk crate around. So far, Ace wasn’t projecting, which more than likely meant the magician was asleep. Cosmo was glad. Knowing Ace and knowing how worked up he had been last night, it was the best thing for the man. But, magic or no, Cosmo had given up his idea of getting out of here. Alone at least. A small part of him told him he should. Just get out and get help. Let the cops deal with this. But then, the other part talked to him; told him the facts as he knew them. The moment the cops showed up it would be the children’s death. There was no way the drug dealers would leave any witnesses to their operation behind. And even if they were trapped, they would probably kill the children out of spite.   
 No, last night Cosmo decided he was getting everyone out of here. Together.   
 How was still a mystery. So he went on a scavenger hunt, trying to find anything of use. In truth, there wasn’t much. Besides the children’s own rag-tag bedding and sparse toiletries and toys, there wasn’t much of anything.   
 Cosmo sighed and rolled a pile of marbles around on the floor. There had to be something they could use... Then he frowned and studied the marble under his finger tips. He laughed. Man, here was the answer in front of him! The surest way to trip up any adult was for a kid to leave his toys out. And that he had all around him.   
 Gathering the marbles up, Cosmo started getting a rough idea of a plan. The rest would have to wait till Mickey came back with her reconnaissance report tonight.

***

 Vega was sure that the macro-binoculars had become a permanent part of his face. It sure felt like it as he once again raised the glasses to his eyes, watching the abandoned building front. He currently had Ms. LaSage pulling up everything about the massive brick structure. Who owned it, what it had been used for, what was going on now.   
 Going on now...   
 Vega sighed. Not a heck of alot.  There wasn’t much around here except wind and dirt. Vega himself had taken to an equally abandoned building across the way from the entrance. There were signs that people had been here before. Squatters, drug users, other forgotten members of society, but right now Vega was alone.   
 He liked that. Vega himself hadn’t had an official partner for years. Made life easier, he decided. Having Ace as his unofficial partner on occasion could keep him on his toes bad enough. Vega couldn’t imagine having a full time one. Didn’t want to either.   
 The binoculars scanned across the filthy windows, knowing he had no hope of seeing in. But, he needed to do something. Dawn had come and gone, but other then that, not much else was happen... Now wait a minute.   
 The front door opened and Vega’s eyes shot straight to the man stepping out. Humm.. wasn’t the same perp he’d tracked here last night. With professional ease, Vega summed the man up. About six foot, 220 pds, armed... There was no missing the bulge beneath his vest.  The man paused and lit up a cigarette. Typical brute, nothing particularly amazing about him. A strong arm type. Vega let out a low hum. What was hired muscle doing hanging out in the old industrial district? He wasn’t aware of the faint smile on his lips as Vega took some satisfaction that his instincts were still good.   
 The loading bay door beside the man door started to trundle up, the smoking man looking over. Vega looked with him. A small freight truck was just lifting up, a slight, nondescript fellow behind the wheel. Vega immediately jotted down the license plate and scanned the loading bay. Not much, a few boxes, no other.. Whoa! An interior door cracked opened-- just a touch, and a small head peeked out.   
 A child?   
 Vega focused in to just catch the briefest glance of blond hair as the door closed again as the freight truck departed. A child? Here? Vega frowned. He hadn’t gotten a good look, but still.... His attention was drawn as the truck rumbled off and the freight door closed again. With a brief nod, the smoking man watched the truck depart and after a few more drags, dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, before disappearing himself back into the building.   
 The moment he was gone, Vega was on the phone calling in the plate number. They’d stumbled onto something here. Something big, he just knew it. Worry clenched Vega’s gut as he read off the plate number. Something Cosmo might be in the middle of.

***

 Fuming wasn’t a strong enough word for Ace as the Racer all but charged through town. How dare he?! How dare Vega take off like that without so much as a word! Ace felt a kink in his neck from his clenched jaw and ignored it. He knew why his older friend had done it. There was no arguing he felt a world better for the long sleep he had enjoyed, but damn it! Cosmo was missing and if Vega had the slightest clue as to where he was he should have been the first to be informed.   
 The Racer spun another corner and Ace spotted Vega’s car, pulling alongside. He frowned as he leapt out. The man was nowhere to be seen and they were still a good three blocks away from the tracers final location. What was up?   
 A shiver danced up Ace’s spine. Vega was a man of long experience and good instincts. Something had set the cop up to be cautious and mad as he was, Ace wasn’t foolish enough to ignore that. Vega had told him to find his car and call him from there. That told the magician a world of info. That Vega was keeping a low profile, being cautious. A cautious Vega was a Vega that had found trouble.   
 Ace sighed.   
 Great.   
 Low profile. Okay, contrary to popular belief, Ace could do low profile. He drew his cloak up momentarily and concentrated, eye closing for a brief instant. Like that he was no longer Ace Cooper magician, he was just another man on the street. Dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt.   
 Ace smiled and brushed at the pants. He could just imagine the look Cosmo would give him, seeing him dressed in civvies. The thought of his missing apprentice sent a pang through the older man.   
 ‘Be okay, Cosmo,’ he wished. ‘Just don’t get into trouble’   
 Well.. anymore then normal at least, a small voice in his head piped up. Ace snorted and lifted his com keying in Vega’s number.   
 “Ace?”   
 “At your car, old buddy,”   
 “Old buddy? Glad to hear your not still mad.”   
 “Don’t get your hopes up that high, Derek,” Ace shot back. He heard a soft chuckle.   
 “You needed the rest,” Vega argued amicably. He did. Didn’t make him happy though.   
 “Yes, mom. So where are you?”   
 “Head east two blocks and you’ll come to the front of the old matchbook factory. Doors been busted in, just head all the way to the back and go up the stairs. Can’t miss me for trying.” Vega instructed him.   
 “On my way.”

***   
 “Cosmo?” Mickey peeked curiously into his hiding place. “Cosmo?”   
 Cosmo couldn’t help but grin as he dropped the invisibility spell, standing behind the little girl.   
 “Boo.”   
 Mickey squealed and literally jumped three feet straight up as she spun about.   
 She landed and glared hands planted on her hips.   
 “You scared me!” she declared with a pout. Cosmo laughed and knelt down.   
 “Yup. And taught you how to fly at the same time,” he pointed out.   
 Mickey blinked then laughed.   
 “How’d you do that?”   
 “Magic,” he said as she took his hand and pulled him out into the locker room. The work day was done and now the kids were busy eating their dinner.   
 “Magic? You can do magic?” Mickey asked with delight. Cosmo nodded and grinned.   
 “Yup. A little, just a little.” He pinched his fingers together for emphasis. “Like this.” And reached behind Mickey’s ear and pulled a marble out. Displaying it to the little girl. She grinned and took it.   
 “Wow!”   
 Cosmo laughed silently. That was the oldest trick in the book. Just slight of hand, but it had it’s own magic.   
 “Here, I think I heard a few more rattling round in there.” Cosmo reached and pulled out another marble, then another, Mickey giggling everytime. “Man, you’re just full of these things.”   
 “Am not!” she protested batting his hand away when he reached for a forth marble. “Come on, hungry. Got you food too. Ferris snitched Wicked’s lunch bag when he wasn’t looking.”   
 The blond boy held up his booty. “Hey, thanks Ferris, but you shouldn’t have. Don’t want you to get in trouble,” Cosmo said patting him on the shoulder. Ferris blushed and shrugged.   
 “’twas easy,” he mumbled around a shy smile.   
 “Thanks all the same, bud.” Cosmo took the bag and was delighted to find it held a sub and chips. Man, food! This he needed. Then he noticed Mickey had gone over to where the other children were gathered. Still eating they were talking and pointing, occasionally arguing. Famished, Cosmo opened his own dinner, wolfing it down as he came over to investigate.   
 Roth was sitting on a bare expanse of floor with a piece of chalk in hand. His hand was rubbing furiously at a line and redrawing it then.   
 “There’s a door there.”   
 “Where’s it go?”   
 “Dunno, but there’s a door there.”   
 Roth inserted the door in question.   
 The map. The map Cosmo had asked them to draw. The kids were already on the ball and working furiously. Swallowing his half chewed food, he let out a low whistle.   
 “Man, this is great guys.”   
 Mickey smiled and nudged Jenny out of the way so he could kneel. Roth looked up and Cosmo couldn’t resist reaching out and tousling his hair. Silently he laughed and shoved his hand away then went back to work.   
 He wasn’t the only one, Cosmo’s mind was a whir. Following the haphazard map growing on the floor. Big place it seemed, though that might be a matter of perspective. When you where three foot high, everything looked big.   
 “What’s this?” He pointed.   
 “Garage,” Martin supplied.   
 “How do you know that?” someone else asked.   
 “I looked!” he said with a touch of pride at his bravado to investigate.   
 “Garage? Was there a car in there?”   
 “Truck was. It left.”   
 Cosmo chewed his lip. No matter. A loading bay he bet. Then he saw another tunnel on the other side of the building. It wasn’t finished.   
 “Okay, what’s this?”   
 Silence answered him for a moment.   
 “Big hall. Only seen a little of it. The door’s usually locked but it went a long, long way,” came his answer at last. Hum, Cosmo nodded absently. This was some kind of old manufacturing plant. Given the wide open rooms and small storage areas the children were laying out in front of  him, it was a safe bet. That hall might link this building to another, but it was the loading bay that held all of Cosmo’s attention. It was the best way out and might even yield a vehicle to assist in their escape.   
 “How many of the guys are about?”   
 “Well, there’s always one outside in the big room by our door,” Mickey held up a finger. “Nick and Blast they live here, heard them say that.” Two more fingers came up. “And when we work see Wicked and Bud and Freddy.” Two hands were up now and six fingers displayed.   
 Okay, so there was someone always one guard on the floor. Two losers lived here and three other guys were here during the day. There could very well be more, but he’d deal with six for now. Night, best time to skip out would be night when it looked like there was just three guys about. If they were lucky. Two of them likely sleeping.   
 A plan, he was definitely starting to get the framework for a plan as he finished his dinner.   
 “That’s my gang of munchkins,” Cosmo chuckled. “This is great guys, really great.”   
 Mickey looked up at him puzzled.   
 “What’s a gang?”   
 Cosmo blinked, that being the last thing he expected.   
 “Well.... I guess a gang is a group of people working together, watching out for each other.. that sort of thing.” He was telling the truth.. kind of. Cosmo really didn’t think going into what real gang was necessary. It was something he prayed none of these kids would ever learn about.   
 Mickey’s face scrunched into a thoughtful frown, then she smiled.   
 “Are we your gang?” she asked.   
 Cosmo swallowed. “Well.. I guess if you want to be.” He grinned lopsidedly. “That’s up to you guys actually.”   
 “Want to be a gang,” Joey proclaimed loudly.   
 “Yes.” “Me too.” Followed.   
 “You’re our leader, right, Cosmo?” Susan said in her ever shy voice.   
 “Sure he is,” Mickey said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It was his idea.”   
 “He’s a big person. I won’t trust a big person,” Martin muttered with a pout, pointedly setting himself apart, back to them. The other children looked at him, some uncertain, some annoyed.   
 “Well, I like Cosmo and I want him as our gang leader.” Mickey decided firmly with a very decisive nod. Cosmo hid a grin at the exaggerated gesture. That seem to do the trick because the other kids nodded as well.   
 Martin just muttered something rude and ignored them. Cosmo smiled gently. Playing the rebel. Now why did that look familiar?   
 “Okay. So it’s official,” he said simply.   
 “So.. what does a gang leader do, Cosmo?” Mickey asked. Cosmo sighed. Nothing nice in the real world. But they didn’t know that.   
 “Well... a gang leader takes care of his gang. So I guess I‘ll start with a bedtime story,” he said slowly. That did the trick. The children’s eyes lit up and Cosmo suddenly found himself the center point of shiny, eager eyes. He sat down the children gathering closer, Joey crawling in his lap.   
 Martin snuck a look over. Clearly wishing to join in the story, but unwilling to give up his rebel attitude. Cosmo chuckled. Way familiar. So what was it that Ace had always done to get him out of his shell?   
 “Okay,” he started slowly, trying to come up with a story. A wicked grin suddenly graced his lips. “I’ll tell you a story of the bumbling magician and his handsome and clever apprentice.” He grinned at the rapt faces. How long had it been since these children had enjoyed something as simply as a bedtime story? Even one that he was making up on the fly.   
 “There was once a bumbling old magician named Derek. He was an olllld man. White hair and everything.” The children nodded. But then, to them, anyone over twelve was old. “And he had a clever apprentice by the name of Major.” Cosmo paused and cast an exaggerated eye down on the children.   
 “You know what I need? I need someone to help me with sound effects,” he announced. All hands went in the air and Martin was now looking over unhappily, obviously wanting to join in as much as his compatriots.   
 “It’s an important job to do the sound effects. I need someone with a good sense of timing and who’s dependable,” Cosmo went on cheerfully. All the arms went up a little higher as he looked them over. Hesitantly, Martin turned.   
 “I’m dependable,” he murmured slowly.   
 Cosmo looked at him, arching an eyebrow. “What, Martin?”   
 Martin seem to blush slightly as all the other children looked at him.   
 “I’m dependable,” he repeated, only a little louder.   
 Cosmo smiled. “Then I guess you’re the man for the job,” he laughed and scooted over. Martin accepted the invitation sitting at his left.   
 “Okay, now where was I?”

***

 “You know...”   
 “Know what?”   
 “This is really boring.”   
 Vega smiled as he looked over to Ace Cooper who’d been planted by his side watching the building through his own set of binoculars.   
 “Welcome to the glorious routine of police work, Ace,” Vega chuckled. “Any way, you’ve done surveillance before.”   
 “Yeah, and something’s usually happened.”   
 Maybe, but not this time. Nothing had happened since the truck had rolled out. The sun was setting low and no one had left or arrived since.   
 “So what do you want to do?” Vega sighed already knowing the answer.   
 “You know what I want to do,” Ace chuckled.   
 “Go home, get something to eat and sleep and let your old friend Detective Vega handle this?” Vega baited receiving the raised eyebrow just as planned. He smiled and Ace shook his head.   
 “You’re impossible, you know that?”   
 “Only to you, Ace. I’m nice to everyone else.”   
 “Why do I believe that?”   
 Vega laughed, stowing his glasses. He gazed at the dark side of the building feeling tension building.   
 “We need to get in closer.”   
 “Great minds think alike.” Ace swept the area again. “After the sun’s gone down. We can do a little investigating of our own.”   
 “Sounds like a plan. Be right back.”   
 Ace cast him a curious look as Vega levered himself up.   
 “I asked Ms. LaSage to drop off some coffee and sandwiches at the car. Should be there now. We’re going to need it.”   
 “Remind me to thank her. Her coffee’s great.” Ace told him. “Sight better then yours.”   
 “Road tar is better then my coffee, Ace. Be right back.”   
 Ace gave him a quick nod as he departed the magician already absorbed with keeping his vigil.

***

 “Shut up!”   
 Cosmo was jerked from his sleep as a rough man’s voice reached in the dark depths of his own hideaway. The frightened muttering of the children burned his ears even as he rolled to his feet and leapt to the door, prying it back.   
 Beyond was the dimly lit locker room, the children huddling together as one man staggered in and eyed up the group a leer on his face.   
 “Bunch of useless...” he rumbled under his breath, bloodshot eyes darting amongst the rag tag pile. Then he lunged out, caught one slender wrist and jerked Jenny from the tangle of frightened bodies.   
 “Hell with Freddy’s rules. Bout time I had a little fun,” he drawled as the children cried out, Jenny screamed and Mickey latched onto her arm.   
 “Off!” the thug snapped, kicking Mickey free, sending the child rolling.   
 Cosmo could never imagine the fury that rolled through his veins as he all but exploded from his hiding place. A feral snarl ripped from his lips as he leapt over the frightened gaggle, one hand connecting solidly with the bastard’s face.   
 Jenny was loosed with a cry and wasted no time scuttling back to the pile as Cosmo swung again, the brute falling back with a gurgle of pain, managing to bring an arm up to block his high kick and endeavoring to swing back.   
 Cosmo ducked easily, blocked the second blow and caught the man’s wrist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other hand reaching for a gun, felt his magic churn and snarl with the raw fury pounding through him.   
 Then he knew. Knew what to do with the power and the anger. Focused it, sent it out in a single pulse. Cosmo could feel the negative emotions take a form all their own, the magic arcing through his hand and into the captured wrist in a single, angry burst.   
 The thug gasped, let out a gurgle, stiffening as if shocked by electricity only to fall a second later, limp to the floor.   
 Gasping, Cosmo stared oddly down at the unconscious man. That spell... he knew that spell... Cosmo groaned, the memories washing back. A hand went to his temple. Ace, he’d hit Ace with it. Panic, he remembered panic, being afraid, angry, in pain when he couldn’t shield against the other man’s magic and that spell had been born. Cosmo moaned softly.   
 ‘Man.. Sorry Ace.’ He felt his gut clench at the thought of attacking his friend, even if he’d been to messed up to see straight. That.. and that spell... Cosmo shivered. It was destructive. He didn’t like it, not at all! To be able to hurt people that easily... Cosmo couldn’t quite suppress the cold dread that tickled through him.   
 It was the muffled crying of the frightened children that allowed him to drag himself out of his own grim realization. Cosmo turned unsteadily, looking at the frightened hoard, all eyes wide and watching him.   
 “It’s okay guys,” he murmured, kneeling down. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”   
 The soft promise was all it took. The children ran to him, nearly bowled him over as they all fled to his open arms. He returned the frightened hugs, hushed the children softly and try to instill some calm. Strong, he had to be strong for the little ones. He could work out this new.. spell, later. Right now they had bigger problems.   
 At last able to extract himself from the pile up of children, Cosmo stood and looked down at the unconscious thug.   
 “Looks like we’re going to have to put our plan into action sooner than I thought.”

***

 “Ace?”   
 “Ace?”   
 Ace jerked and looked over to the cop at his side. They’d left their watching post and had made it down to the building proper, slipping along the side and looking for a possible back door in. But all of that was forgotten as Ace felt the currents of the Magic Force writhe to life. Just at the edges of his perception. Almost out of range of his awareness of the powers around him, but Ace had still sensed. Had felt Cosmo casting.   
 “Cosmo!” It was a whisper of joy as Ace looked at the brick wall in front of him. Cosmo *was* here. The young man had just cast a spell: very powerful one too. Generally, Ace could feel Cosmo’s impact on the fabric of magic only when the teen cast in close proximity. But despite the sense of distance Ace had, the spell had disrupted enough power for him to feel it.   
 “Cosmo,” he repeated. “He’s here. I just felt him cast something.”   
 “Is he close by? Does he know you’re here?” Vega asked.   
 Cosmo’s mage sense.   
 “Not sure. Generally I can only feel it when he castes in close proximity, but that spell was powerful, disrupted the fabric quite a bit.”   
 Vega exhaled heavily. “Well, at least we know the kids here. Man, what has he gotten into this time?”   
 “I don’t know, but I plan to get him out of it,” Ace hissed, eyes glittering   
 “Yup.” Vega concurred, his own eyes dancing over the wall. There had to be a way in that wasn’t the front door.   
 “Come on, nothing good here.” Vega led the way to the corner of the building, peeked, then jerked back. Ace flashed him a confused look. Vega held up two fingers.   
 “Two guys, armed watching the back door,” the older man reported in a whisper, drawing his gun. Ace pushed past Vega and looked as well.   
 “Seems almost unfair somehow,” Ace chirped softly. Vega gave him a look.   
 “Two of them, two us... The odds are definitely in our favor,” he explained as Vega rolled his eyes.   
 “Well, I’ll still hedge my bets thank you.”   
 The grin Ace flashed was all business. “So will I. Magic Force, reveal the power within.”  Vega turned slightly away as the wash of magic exploded over Ace, the magician being reborn in the full glory of the Magic Force.   
 “Let’s get this show on the road,” Ace decided.   
 Vega nodded.   
 “Lets!”

***

 They moved quickly. Tying up the perp -Wicked was his name- and leaving him abandoned in the john. Then they moved out. Mickey was taking the kids toward the loading bay. All of them crouching and walking quickly amongst the tables and boxes that filled the old production floor.   
 This was the first time Cosmo had actually been outside the locker room and paused briefly to look around. The place was huge! In the meager lighting provided by the sparse safety lights on the walls, it looked downright cavernous. The entire building nothing more then a hollow shell. The ceiling two stories up and criss crossed with old cranes, used once to lift heavy materials. One floor up a catwalk lined three of the walls. At one time holding more machinery, but now used pretty much for storage. The main floor itself held a few tables and boxes. Lots of boxes, stacked everywhere. More then likely for shipping the drugs produced here.   
 According to Mickey a small room to the right was where they made the stuff. A chemical lab but the kids weren’t allowed in there. But that wasn’t Cosmo’s concern. He moved to another door that was Nick and Blast’s room. Apparently these guys lived here. Well, if Wicked was the one on duty they’d just whacked, then it stood to reason the other two were crashed. Cosmo reached the door and pulled out the two halves of a rubber ball. It had been one of the kids’ toys, but Cosmo had used his pocket knife to cut it in two and now it made the perfect wedge as he wiggled the pieces carefully beneath the bottom of the door. Anyone trying to open the door would just wedge the balls in further and make the block stronger. Cosmo smiled slightly and looked across the packaging floor. Mickey and the gang were half way to the hall that led to the vehicle...   
 The observation was abruptly interrupted as he gasped, doubled over and Cosmo’s eyes went wide. Without thought his mind moved as the power of the Magic Force rocketed through him. Gathered in his own magic and formed a shield around his mind.   
 Ace?   
 Ace!   
 Oh, he could just grin. Man, he just bet. Cosmo tried to get a sense of direction. Moved suddenly to the back wall and paused. Moved again then felt it, just the barest tingling along his neck. Like a soft breeze, but it wasn’t the wind.   
 It was his mage sense. Ace was just at the edge of his perception.   
 “Timing’s perfect as always, bud,” he whispered and grinned. Then ran silently to catch up to Mickey, eyes dancing everywhere. The children were paused behind a stake of boxes. After that was a large open area and the hall. At the end of the hall was the shipping department then the vehicle bay.   
 “Cosmo,” Mickey seemed almost afraid to breath as he crouched with them.   
 “Everyone okay?”   
 Mickey shook her head. Then pointed. Cosmo followed her finger and cursed. There was a shadow, up there on the catwalk, silhouetted against the filthy windows. It was somebody, though who, they didn’t know. So far they had gone unnoticed but the moment they entered the open area...   
 Distraction, they needed a distraction.   
 Cosmo smiled grimly. He could do distraction.   
 “Guys, I need you to listen up,” Cosmo whispered, gathering the kids around him.   
 “I’m going to get that guy to look the other way. I need you to move as fast as you can and stick to the plan. Get outside. Look for a man with black hair and white strips. His name is Ace. He’s my friend, best friend actually. You find him and you stay with him!” he ordered.   
 “Cosmo,” Mickey protested but Cosmo shook his head.   
 “Hey, I’m the gang leader, right?”   
 Slowly they nodded.   
 “Then you’ve got to be good gang members and do what I say, okay?”   
 More slow nods. He smiled and offered Mickey a pat on the arm.   
 “I’ll be right behind you guys. I’m just going to make this guy look somewhere else.”   
 “How?”   
 “Like this.” Cosmo pulled out another toy. A small wind up car. He primed it and moved away from the children to the stack of boxes’ far edge. Then put the little toy down and let it go.   
 The happy little car made happy little beeping noses as it trundled across the floor. Cosmo pressed himself in the shadows as the man on the catwalk leaned out and saw toy bouncing along. Then he started heading to the stair down to the floor.   
 “Go!” Cosmo hissed and Mickey didn’t hesitate more then a second running out, the gang in tow.   
 Cosmo watched the little car go and go as did the man on the catwalk as he paused at the stair.   
 Mickey was at the hall, waiting as Jenny and Ferris ran by, the little girl urging the others to hurry. Cosmo kept watching, wishing the guy would come down the stairs. If he came down, the stack of boxes would completely block his view of the kids.   
 A quick glance showed Susan and Joey reaching the hall and disappearing beyond. Almost there, almost there....   
 Cosmo almost screamed in shock as the lights came on. The place had gone from dim shadows to glaring brightness at a flick of a switch.   
 And Mickey, Martin and Roth were caught right in the open.   
 “No!” Cosmo’s hands whipped up at the same time the night guards gun did. There was the sharp retort of weapons fire a second before the push spell slammed into the man sending him flying back into the wall.

 ***

 The sound of weapons fired, while muffled, made Ace’s heart clench. “No,” it came out a whisper.   
 “Damn!”   
 Ace spun at Vega curse. “What?”   
 “They’ve gone inside.”   
 The guards out back.   
 “It sounded like those gunshot came from the front of the building,” Ace murmured, mind racing.   
 “Go in the front, or just use the back door?” Vega’s mind was on the same track.   
 “We’ll split...” Ace’s voice died as he caught sight of a bundle of little shadows suddenly coming around the side of the building. They paused, then converged on them at an all out run.   
 “What the?” Both men stared as four rag tag children came running up to them, eyes wide. One little girl approached Ace and studied him intently, peering pointedly at the side of his head.   
 “You’re Mr. Ace,” she said almost as a declaration.   
 “Yes.” Ace knelt down. “Yes, I’m Ace. Do you know Cosmo?”   
 All heads bobbed enthusiastically.   
 “He said to find you, that you were his friend,” the little girl explained.   
 “Is he okay? Is Cosmo okay?”   
 The child frowned and looked back behind them. “He was. But he’s still inside with Mickey and Roth and Martin,” she told him.   
 Ace looked with her. Cosmo had been okay. But was he now? The memory of the guns retort made him all the colder.

 “Take care of them, I’m going in after Cosmo,” Ace declared before Vega could so much as protest. The detective heaved a sigh as the magician went running for the building front. Then he noticed one little boy looking up at him, then Ace. Then of one mind the entire troop of children started a mad dash after the dark haired magician.   
 “Hey!” Vega yelped trying to give chase. One child stopped, turned and looked up thoughtfully.   
 “Sorry. Cosmo is our leader and he said to stay by Mr. Ace and we’re good gang members. We do what our leader says,” the girl said solemnly, then grinned and ran to catch up with the others.   
 Vega threw his hands in the air. Insane. Anyone that came in contact with those two simply became insane!

 Ace pressed himself against the wall at the corner and listened. And heard the pattering of little feet coming up behind him.   
 “What the...?” He looked down into the serious faces of the troop of children.   
 “You were suppose to stay with Vega,” he sputtered in aggravation. As if of one mind the kids shook their heads implicitly.   
 “Cosmo said stay with you no matter what!” The oldest girl told him firmly. Ace groaned. Great, of all the times for kids to actually listen to what they were told.   
 “Anyway... we know our way around,” she added then took off around the corner, the rest following like a mad gaggle of geese. Ace smiling wryly as he brought up the rear.   
 They entered the shipping bay with it’s door pried part way up, then through the shipping department and then a door that led into a hall. They stopped as the little girl pointed.   
 “Cosmo was down there. He was making a dis-tract-tion.”   
 “Don wanna go back,” another girl whispered. The first looked at her.   
 “I don wanna either, but Cosmo’s our leader,” she argued. The other girl blushed and bit her lip. Ace decided this was the perfect place to intercede.   
 Kneeling down, Ace patted the ‘leader’ on the shoulder. She smiled reflexively when he did.   
  “Now I know Cosmo, and I know he wouldn’t want you guys to come back in.” Ace decided. “He worked hard on getting you out and the best thing to do is stay out.”   
 “Cosmo won’t be mad?” the little boy queried slowly.   
 “Not in the least. Cosmo wouldn’t be mad. I’m his friend and don’t you worry, I’m going to go in and find him and get him out.”   
 “Get Mickey and Roth and Martin too?”   
 “I’ll get everyone.”   
 The little girl apparently in charge looked at her compatriots then nodded slowly.   
 “Then.. then we’ll wait here in case you need us,” she said slowly. Ace squeezed her shoulder gently.   
 “That will be just fine. And if anyone bad comes, you go right back outside. Okay?”   
 They all nodded.   
 “Okay,” the girl confirmed.   
 “Thank you,” it was all Ace could say as he left them, running down the hall and toward the glowing light at it’s end.

***

 Cosmo hadn’t hesitated, vaulting up the stairs to the catwalk above, kicking the gun well clear of the drug dealer as the man endeavored to stand up. Did stand up and swing with impressive speed. Cosmo let out a cry as the fist clipped his cheek, pain stinging through him as he fell back. He blocked, ducked, blocked again. This spud knew how to fight!   
 “Arghh!” The cry left his throat involuntarily as Cosmo was caught by a high kick that sent him crashing to the ground. Lying there, he madly tried to blink the world into some sort of focus as his attacker stopped and grabbed a box beside him. Cosmo’s stomach clenched. The effort the brute exerted to lift it above his head was obvious, attesting to it’s weight. And that weight was going to be dropped on his little red head here in about a half a second.   
 Grinning snidely, the drug dealer hefted his load then stopped with an urk as a lasso of light entwined around his feet. For a moment he looked down in surprise then let out a yelp as the lasso was jerked back. Cosmo winced as the catwalk reverberated from his fall, the guys lights being knocked out when his chin hit the metal grating hard.   
 Stunned. Cosmo looked down as the light lasso retracted and returned to it’s owner. Ace smiled up at him as the rope returned to it’s previous form as Ace’s magic staff. He grinned like a fool and gave his partner’s a thumb up.   
 ‘Perfect timing, as always,’ he thought happily.   
    
 Ace had felt the most profound relief when he saw Cosmo up on the catwalk. Despite the young man’s difficult situation. A situation Ace was more then happy to help out with, hefting the magic staff with a satisfied smile.   
 “Cosmo!” A little girl’s voice wailed across the shop floor. Said little girl appeared, running for all her worth, one of the gun man chasing. The magician recognized him as one of the guards from out back. Ace jerked and started forward when he caught a blur of orange red to his right.   
 “Coming, Mickey!” Cosmo assured as he unhesitently threw himself from the catwalk, face set and hands clenched into fist. With arrow like accuracy, he struck the gun man feet first, both crashing to the floor. Cosmo rolled forward and pivoted delivering a brutal right that laid the man out. Even before the man had stopped moving the teen had scooped up Mickey and was heading toward the catwalk stair.   
 Ace was stunned by it all. Was that how he looked when coming to Cosmo’s rescue? No wonder fear would flit across his rivals faces if that was how he acted. Ace grinned at his younger partner’s single minded determination to defend his charge. Yea, he probably did look like that when defending Cosmo and seeing Cosmo carrying on the tradition made him proud.   
 But there had been two gunman. And the second one showed up, scanning Cosmo and the child running about and then his fallen partner. His gun came up in a heartbeat and sought a target.   
 “That’s a dangerous toy you’ve got,” Ace declared, pulling his cloak and sending it flying.  It enveloped the gunman’s arms and for a moment he blinked madly, struggling to get free. Ace stepped up and pulled the cloak off, eyes glittering.   
 “How about something a bit less menacing?”   
 The gunman blinked at him, then blinked at the cork gun now in his hands. Disbelieving, he pulled the trigger and it gave out a satisfying *pop* as the cork discharged and dangled out the barrel end by it’s string.   
 “Much better,” Ace decided, smiling. With a snarl the gun man discarded his toy and attacked. The magician, easily caught the brute’s hand as he swung, twisted it around and sent the man on his knees. The magic staff once again became a rope and entwined the hapless thug in coils of magic.   
 “Man, it’s great to see you!” Cosmo shouted as Ace suddenly found himself caught in a bear hug that nearly knocked him over. He immediately returned the fierce embrace. Holding Cosmo by the shoulders at arms length and looking over him worriedly as Cosmo step back grinning.   
 “The feeling’s mutual. Anyone else we have to deal with?”   
 “Not sure. Got a couple locked in a room, but there could be more,” Cosmo told him. Ace nodded.   
 “Well, let’s get outside. I have full faith Vega has called in back up.”   
 “I hope. Mickey, where’s Martin and Roth?” Cosmo asked the little girl trailing at his side.   
 “Here we are, Cosmo,” a little boy called, coming out, waving a broom handl.   
 “We were getting weapons,” he explained, the other boy silent and holding up his own mop.   
 Cosmo grinned and herded them together. “Thanks for the thought guys, but we won’t need those outside,” he assured already scouting them to the hall.  Ace brought up the rear not letting his guard down untill they were all well and away from the building watching the cop cars roll up.

***   
 Ace watched the chaotic scene, feeling exhaustion weigh heavily on his brow. The place was now literally crawling with police. The authorities all but taking apart the building as they disassembled the lab. Vega shouting orders and keeping the mad scene under some semblance of control. All the men they’d subdued, and the two Cosmo had trapped, were now in custody and on their way to a long prison sentence. The police happily tallying up the confiscated narcotics. Ace was happy to leave them to their work.   
 His eyes turned to where Cosmo had crashed with his ‘gang’ amongst the noise and insanity of yelling police officers and cars and news reporters who’d showed up on the scene trying to get across the lines. The teen was the center of the rag tag group of a seven children, wrapped in blankets and huddled around their red-haired guardian. Ace had been introduced to them all as they watched the police arrive. Mickey sat in Cosmo’s lap, asleep, slumped against the teen’s chest, secured by one arm around her small body. Exhausted, despite the activity around her. The other children where pretty much in the same shape. Napping, or occasionally looking around in wide eyed wonder. But all stayed close to the one adult they trusted.   
 A smile quirked Ace’s lip at the sight. He hoped someday Cosmo would have children. It would not be easy for the young man to find someone who could love him without fearing his magic. Ace knew... But still... He did hope. Cosmo liked kids. Seemed to have a natural affinity with them. Ace had full faith that his young friend would make a fine father. Yes, a fine father. He hoped to see the day.   
 Cosmo stirred, almost as wiped out as his young troop and looked up a tired smile on his lips. Ace nodded back and saw his friend chuckle, looking at the mound of kids around him. But he didn’t seem inclined to move or give up his protective duties just yet.   
 Ace’s smiled widened. He knew the feeling.

 Cosmo tried and failed to stifle the yawn that escape. It was still the middle of the night despite the wild escape he and his little cohorts had just managed. And in that escape, brought to a screaming halt a major drug lab.   
 His leg was falling asleep from Mickey’s weight but he didn’t have the heart to wake her. Ace looked over and smiled and Cosmo returned it. His older partner was finding it humorous his current position surround by small herd of children. So was he and he chuckled, the soft laughter dying as he caught sight of a woman being escorted past the line. She looked straight at him and his gang and nodded.   
 She was a black woman, rather plump and middle age with an unlined face and warm eyes, who offered a smile as she came within range. Social Services. Cosmo recognized her in a heart beat. Her and her companion, a younger, lanky man with dark hair.   
 “Mr. Cosmo?”   
 Silently, Ace came to his side as Cosmo flashed the woman a suspicious look.   
 “I’m Cosmo,” he said simply.   
 The woman held out her hand. “I’m Martha Evins of Social Services. I’m here to take care of your small friends here.”   
 He shook her offered hand. “Take care of how?” he asked suspiciously.   
 Martha seemed to understand his uneasy question.   
 “Well, first we need to get everyone checked out at the doctors, then a good nights sleep and something proper to eat in the morning. Then, we can start finding the parents of these children.” she explained. The children were stirring now, some of them catching on to what was being said, others just waiting to see what was up.   
 “Cosmo?” Mickey yawned sleepily.   
 “Hey, kiddo,” Cosmo said and thankfully shifted her off his leg which was now totally numb.   
 “What’s going on?” she asked. Cosmo flashed a look to Martha, then Ace. Ace nodded slowly and Cosmo knew that much as he hated to do it, it was time to give the children over to people who could do more for them then him.   
 “Hey, Mickey, meet Martha,” Cosmo introduced her. Mickey looked up at Martha.   
 “Hi,” she said simply.   
 “Hello, Mickey,” Martha returned with a smile that seemed genuine. That made Cosmo feel a little better.   
 “Hi, Mr. Ace,” Mickey then said and smiled. “What’s going on?”   
 “Well... Miss Martha here’s going to take you guys to a doctor to make sure you’re okay then in the morning she’s going to help you find your parents,” Cosmo explained. Mickey looked critically at Martha, then Cosmo.   
 “Find Mommy and Daddy?”   
 “Yup. Now I need you guys to be good little troopers and go with her and don’t give her any trouble. Okay?”   
 The children nodded slowly, but no one moved.   
 “Can you come with us?” Joey asked softly. Cosmo felt his heart clench and started to answer that he would when Ace’s hand touched his shoulder. The magician didn’t look at him but the fingers clamping lightly told him enough. His friend knew it was better for him to let them go. He didn’t want to. No way, did he! But it still didn’t mean it was the best thing for the children. They needed to learn to trust other adults. To learn that not everyone who was big was bad. And right now he was dead on his feet. Or butt as the case may be. Ace thankfully answered Joey’s question for him.   
 “Cosmo needs to see his own doctor too, Joey. You’ve all been through quite a bit, but don’t worry. These are good people and they will take care of you,” he said simply with a reassuring smile.   
 “Okay...” Joey said slowly, not looking happy. None of the children did as Cosmo forced himself up.   
 “Hey, hey, cheer up guys. You’ll be seeing your families again soon,” Cosmo reprimanded with a smile, tousling Roth’s hair.   
 “Really?”   
 “Honest?”   
 “Honest,” Martha promised. “First thing in the morning we’ll start finding all your families.”   
 “You hear that guys. Now you go and be good. For me,” Cosmo pressed.   
 Mickey smiled and nodded. “For you,” she decided and hugged his legs. The other children followed her cue and Cosmo had to reach out for Ace for balance as he was nearly toppled over.   
 “Easy, guys, easy,” he laughed. “Now you be good.”   
 “We will,” Martin promised with an extra tight squeeze.   
 “Bye, bye, Cosmo.” Jenny added and it was chorused.   
 “Bye, bye!”   
 Martha took Mickey and Jenny’s hands, her companion picking up Joey and the others following, waving back at him as they were guided to two waiting cars. Cosmo waved back and heaved a sigh as the little group was whisked away. Ace offered him a smile and he returned it. The kids were going to be okay. That was what mattered in the end.   
 “They’ll be okay,” Ace assured softly.   
 Cosmo flashed him a smile. “Yea, I know.”   
 “Come on, partner.” Ace said tugging on his arm.   
 Cosmo nodded and yawned. “Man, am I bushed. Can’t wait to hit the sheets.”   
 “After we stop by the hospital,” Ace told him. Cosmo blinked, then made a face.   
 “I wasn’t lying to the kids, Cosmo. You need to be checked out.”   
 “Man, I’m fine. Just tired,” Cosmo groused.   
 “You breathed in an unknown combination of chemicals.”   
 “Days ago.”   
 “I don’t care, Cosmo. You’re going!” Ace ended the argument with a glare.   
 Cosmo would have glared back but his heart wasn’t in it. He smiled instead and gave in with a sigh.   
 “Yes, mom.”   
 Ace grimaced and shoved him toward the Racer, but Cosmo felt the laughter in his mind and didn’t resist as Ace made good on his promise and took him straight to the hospital.

***

 Morning seemed to come too soon. Even if it was approaching 10am when Ace managed to get himself out of bed. After a long shower -record setting in fact- he went to rummage up something to eat. Ace looked over his shoulder as his partner dragged himself into the kitchen.   
 “Morning, Cosmo,” he called, receiving a gurgle in return. Both of them had pretty much just collapsed in bed the night before after Cosmo’s visit to the hospital. Sleep being the first thing on both their agendas.   
 Ace chuckled. Looked like sleep was still on Cosmo’s agenda as the young man rifled the fridge, all but asleep on his feet.   
 “How you feeling?”   
 “Hungry,” Cosmo’s muffled voice came back as he hauled out eggs, milk and bread, heading toward the stove. “Real food. Man, have I missed it!”   
 His older friend laughed, hopping up on the counter and sitting there, watching as Cosmo went about fixing breakfast.   
 “How are you feeling, really?”   
 Cosmo looked at him and shrugged. “Fine I guess. Still just a bit worn out by it all.” He offered a smile that faded. “Uhm.. I wanted to apologize, man.”   
 Ace cocked a confused eyebrow at him. “Huh?”   
 Cosmo shrugged again and busied himself with a frying pan.   
 “For attacking you. For hitting you with that spell. I... I wasn’t tracking real good at the time, but I feel bad man. Sorry.”   
 Ace patted a convenient arm and smiled. “It’s okay. Do you remember that? When you were gassed?”   
 Another shrug. “A little, it’s still mostly fuzzy. I remembered the spell when I did it again.”   
 Ace blinked and cocked his head curiously at him. “Again? So you can control it?” He frowned, concerned when there was no answer. Cosmo looked decidedly uncomfortable with this spell.   
 “Cosmo?”   
 There was a sigh. “Oh.. it just scares me, bud, that I can hurt someone like that. You.. you taught me magic and emotion should be separate, but this spell works by funneling emotion, sort of sending a mental drop kick into the other guys head.” A shiver. “Don’t like it. Don’t like being able to hurt people like that.”   
 Ace was silent and watched as Cosmo tried to distract himself with cooking. Yes, magic could hurt people. Could kill. He felt his own gut twist. Both of them had some strong offensive spells and neither was real happy with it. It was part and parcel to the magic, but better to be leery then comfortable with those abilities.   
 “It isn’t a killing spell, Cosmo. It is strong, I’ll attest.” Cosmo winced and his shoulders slumped but Ace touched one, squeezing. Offered a smile. “I know it’s scary. My own spells in that area scare me as well. It’s okay to be scared. It keeps you honest. Makes you cautious when using the attack spells. That’s the safest way, for everybody.”   
 Cosmo flashed him a look, then nodded   
 “I guess. Just.. man, now I know why you’ve always been so restrained with your magic.”   
 Ace nodded. “It can be frightening, what we can do.”   
 “Yea... You think the kids are okay?”   
 Ace smiled at the change in subject. Not that Ace could fault him. He shrugged.   
 “They’re better off then they were, that’s for sure. We can find out after breakfast. I’m sure they’d love a visit from their Guarding Angel.”   
 Cosmo smiled. “Yeah. That’d be cool.”   
 “Excuse me, Ace,” Angel announced suddenly.   
 “Yes, Angel?”   
 “There are visitors at the door.”   
 Cosmo looked curiously at him and Ace shrugged hopping off the counter.   
 Down in the lower hall Ace opened the door and flashed a look of surprise. There was Mary Staebler. Cosmo’s former Social service counselor and behind her were a man and a woman.   
 “Hello, Mary. I must say this is a surprise.” He stepped down, Cosmo appearing behind him.   
 “Cosmo!” A child suddenly exploded from behind the man and woman and all but launched herself at Cosmo.   
 “Mickey!” He caught the little girl, easily lifting her up. “How’s my little second in command?” he laughed. She hugged him and turned, looking at the other two.   
 “This is my mommy and daddy,” she told him as they approached.   
 “Allow me to introduce Henry and Virginia Demore. Mickey’s parents,” Mary told them as the two came forward. “They just arrived this morning and insisted on meeting you.”   
 “Thank you for bringing her back to us,” Virginia said, coming forward and catching Cosmo’s free hand, tears in her eyes. Cosmo blushed slightly and ducked.   
 “Just glad I could,” he mumbled as Mickey laughed.   
 “You’re blushing,” she declared. “Now your face matches your hair.”   
 “Hey!” Cosmo protested, tickling her and ripping a laugh from the little girl.   
 “Mickey was taken from us when we were visiting Electro city two months ago,” Henry spoke softly to Ace, eyes glowing as he watched his daughter giggling. “We.. we were starting to give up hope of ever getting her back.”   
 “So far, we’ve located everyone’s parents except Roth’s. It’s possible that he was homeless to start with,” Mary sighed. Cosmo flashed her a look of consternation.   
 “How’s he doing?”   
 Mary shrugged. “Doctors are looking at him. He will be mute the rest of his life but...” Mary ducked her head. “But.. if no parents are located, he’ll be put up for adoption.”   
 “And....” Ace nudged sensing something was up. Mary shot him a glare and laughed.   
 “Me and the little guy are getting along. I was considering adopting him myself.”   
 “Way to go Mary!” Cosmo cheered, Mickey adding a yippee.   
 “Hey, hey, We’re still looking for his birth parents,” Mary protested with a mock glare.   
  Ace smiled warmly. Mary’s was older and her own children grown up and gone from the nest now, but he could think of no one better to raise a traumatized child.   
 “Either way, I’m sure he’ll be happy,” he said and Mary rolled her eyes, though she didn’t hide her smile.   
 “Thank you, young man. If there is any way we can repay you,” Henry said offering his hand. Cosmo shook it awkwardly, trying to reach out and juggle Mickey at the same time.   
 “There is a reward, we’ll be more then happy to give you,” Virginia added.   
 “Huh?” Cosmo was momentarily side swiped.   
 Mary spoke up. “In fact, there are a number of cash rewards for the missing children, Cosmo. Rewards you’ve more then earned,” she explained.   
 Cosmo shook his head. “I don’t want the money,” he stated firmly. “But.. but I’d think it’d be righteous if you donated it to the missing children network. That’d be cool. Do more good that way.”   
 “I’m sure that can be arranged, Cosmo,” Mary said softly, Virginia and Henry nodding in agreement.   
 “Come on, Mickey. You now we have to go talk to the police this morning,” Virginia told her daughter.   
 Mickey made a face. “I’ve got to give tes-ti-mony,” she declared wrapping her arms around the teen and hugging him hard. Cosmo returned it just as fiercely.   
 “You take care of yourself, little dudette. And you’d better visit me before you leave town.”   
 “I will!” Mickey promised with a last hug before he handed her back to her mother, who give him a one arm hug.   
 “Thank you.”   
 Cosmo ducked his head again. “Wasn’t anything. Mickey’s the one who deserves all the credit. If she hadn’t saved my butt first, I couldn’t have help her out.”   
 “Our little hero, eh?” Henry laughed, chucking his daughter playfully on the chin. Mickey blushed and shrugged, but smiled all the same.   
 “We better go,” he told them with a smile.   
 “Bye bye, Cosmo and Mr. Ace,” Mickey called.   
 “Take care,” Ace returned and draped an arm around Cosmo’s shoulders as they watch Mary bundle the trio into her car. Then they were gone in a puff of dust, Mickey waving out the back window all the way till the car disappeared out of sight.   
 “You okay?” Ace asked lightly as Cosmo tried, not successfully, to wipe surreptitiously at a tear.   
 He gave him a friendly glare that turned into a grin.   
 “Man, this hero business really has it's rewards, doesn’t it?”   
 Ace nodded. “It does indeed,” he said with a smile.   
 “It does indeed.”


End file.
